


come hell or high water

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mentions of Finn's Death, Princess Mechanic, i couldn't sleep the other night so i wrote a few short fics instead, this was written before the events of spacewalker (s02e08)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn hands himself over to the grounders and Raven needs someone to be there for her because a big part of her life has just ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come hell or high water

“It was his choice.” Clarke says, smoothing Raven’s hair back from her forehead and tucking her further under her arm.

“You promised that he would be okay!” Raven sobs and Clarke wonders if Finn is always going to be there, silently dictating their relationship with his decisions. “I should have stopped him.”

“He’d made up his mind, Raven. In the end it was always going to be his choice.”

“God, I hate him.” Raven says into the fabric of her shirt.

“You don’t. You wish you did, because it would make this whole mess easier. But you can’t hate him anymore than I can.”

“Can we not talk about this anymore?” Raven pleads and Clarke nods, lying back on her stretcher and letting the other girl curl into her side.

“Do you ever miss space?” Raven asks softly, tugging at the ends of Clarke’s hair. 

“Yes and no. Life was easier up there, sure, but it wasn’t any better than being down here.”

“I miss it.” Raven says, craning her neck back so she can see Clarke’s face. “Up there I had a purpose; everyone and everything had a purpose, down here I’m expendable and broken.”

“You’re thinking about machine’s, Raven. People aren’t expendable, you are not expendable. Certainly not to me anyway, or Bell. Down here we’re all one big family, like it or not.”

“I never really had a family.” Raven says, wriggling further into Clarke’s side. “Just a mother who cared more about my rations than me and Finn, who apparently never cared for me all that much after all.”

“Sweetheart.” Clarke rests her cheek against Raven’s hair and sighs. “You have us now. I’d pick you first, Raven. You know that right?”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Raven tilts her head back again and bumps her nose against Clarke’s jawline. “Thanks Griffin.”

“Anytime, Reyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [theyoungestzerogmechanic](http://theyoungestzerogmechanic.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
